


Your Love Rocks My World

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Parent/Child Incest, author joke, incest without them knowing then knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina disapproves very vocally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Rocks My World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: rock 'n' roll

‘You’re on the highway to hell!’ exclaimed Regina. 

‘But Regina, everybody needs somebody to love,’ replied Snow. 

‘Well, ain’t that a shame but she is your DAUGHTER! And you, you are Snow White. NOT Mary Margaret,’ sneered Regina.

‘Now Regina, take it easy,’ began Emma, hands up in a hopefully placating manner.

‘I know in the Enchanted Forest we may have seemed pretty backward to you, Miss Swan, but this is NOT sin city! My god, what if HENRY had seen the two of you?!’ Regina, the elegant woman that she was, managed to avoid spitting on the two women in front of her.

‘So this is what becomes of motherless children. Grow up a juvenile delinquent, and suddenly they find the woman who abandoned them and then they fuck them? By the gods, someone was born under a bad sign.’

Emma couldn’t take it anymore, ‘Yeah, the bad sign was you! You did this to me! You and your great balls of fire! And I’m not a juvenile delinquent! Not anymore!’ 

‘I’ll tell it like it is, Miss Swan. This depravity is all you. You can’t say that I put a spell on you.’

‘She’s my girl, Regina. My baby girl. I need to help her heal.’

‘Who you were going at it with like a hound dog! Sexual healing has not been medically proven, Snow!’

**Author's Note:**

> So, get the joke? Bonus points if you know how many I've got in there...


End file.
